Secret Princess
by Liriell
Summary: What if Bloom had known all along about the magical world, about the Dragon Fire, who she was and also, what she had lost? Now, thanks to her sister, with a suitcase in her hand, in front of Alfea's gate, she is ready to face her heritage and reclaim what she had once lost.
1. The Idea

Disclaimer:

Title: The Secret Princess

**Summary Plot:** What if Bloom had known all along about the magical world, about the Dragon Fire, who she was and also, what she had lost? Now, thanks to her sister, with a suitcase in her hand, in front of Alfea's gate, she is ready to face her heritage and reclaim what she had once lost.

* * *

_"An invasion of an armies can be resisted, but not an idea whose time has come." - Victor Hugo._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alfea**

Bloom sat by the window. Her gaze hefted on sky, as it began to be filled with yellow orange and pinkish red streaks, announcing the turn from night to day. People were still lying in their bed, probably peacefully caught in their slumber, she guessed it counted for Vanessa and Mike as well. She should have probably been in there, too and if she had been any other normal girl, then she would surely be still sleeping.

But oh, how could she? How could she possibly sleep, when such a magnificent sight was transpiring in front of her. Watching the orange golden color spread across the sky, filled her warmth, for it reminded her of the light of her life.

Daphne.

Bloom sighed, placing her hand against the cool glass, her finger tracing the golden linings. So, before she even noticed, the sun had fully risen across the sky, daylight filled the city and people were slowly waking up. Bloom turned around to look at her little pet, Kiko, who started to rise from his sleep as well. She smiled and opened her arms, so that he was able to jump into them.

She embraced him tightly and starred back through her window.

"Bloom, you are already awake?" Vanessa walked in, surprised to see her daughter already awake.

"Yeah, couldn't really sleep," Bloom replied, still with her absent mind.

"Did you dream of her again?" She walked towards Bloom, taking a seat at the window.

"No, it was a nightmare. I dreamed about - well..." She looked at her adoptive mother, who offered her a smile, the only thing she knew she was able to offer Bloom.

"Oh darling," she stretched her hand out, slowly stroking her hair in a comforting manner. She looked at the floor, books and all kind of things lied scattered around the room, pages, sticking out of books, on walls and flying around could be found, but there is one particular that peaked her interest. She picked the one who rested on the top of the book, which was next to Bloom's bed.

She knew that her daughter was quiet talented, when it came to her drawing skills and frankly, she was each time amazed at what her little finger were able to draw. The lines on the paper were wild and fuzzy, some lines were blurred but the image remained painfully clear. It was in plain white and dark.

"She is beautiful," Vanessa remarked. "Just like you."

"Thank you," Bloom smiled looked at the image she had drawn of her sister. "Come, let's go downstairs. I bet father is hungry." Bloom joked and stood up, dusting herself.

"That's a good idea," Vanessa stood up as well, of course not after having placed the picture carefully on the table, so that it was safe from getting wrinkled in any case. "You can help me with the dishes, but no magic!"

"I'll try," Boom giggled, leaving the room, with Kiko hot on her trails.

* * *

Bloom and her adoptive parents were sitting around the table and eating their breakfast, while happily chirping about their plans for the day and the beginning of summer and Bloom's summer vacation. However, no matter how much Bloom tried to smile, laugh and pretend that she was just as excited as her parents, she could not help but feel a heavy weigh on her shoulders, especially depressing the place near her heart, pulling it down.

"So Bloom, do you have anything special planned for this summer?" Vanessa asked her daughter.

"No, nothing particular actually," Bloom admitted with half-lie.

"That's great, because we wanted to-"

"Mom! Dad! I need to talk to you about something!" Bloom slammed her hands on the table. It had not been her intention, but in that moment, she had collected all her energy, determined to let it all out.

"Bloom!" Vanessa spoke surprised.

"What is the matter, darling?" Mike asked his daughter, trying to clean up the coffee he spilled.

"I ... I need to talk to you about something." The couple shared a worried look, wondering what could have triggered such reaction from their daughter. They waited, as Bloom struggled to find the right words. "It... It concerns my..." She tried to find the proper word.

"You know you can talk to us, Bloom, about anything," Vanessa tried to encourage her.

"It's about my heritage."

She was waiting for her parents to say anything, but as she refused to look up and try to determine what was on their mind, she starred at her folded hands. This certain topic had always been a particular sour topic. For Bloom it did not change anything that those two were not her real parents and vice versa, but it did not mean that they often talked about it regularly like they did with the weather.

One of the main reason was that neither of them knew how to handle it. They knew nothing about the magical world, the one Bloom was supposed to be born into. When Bloom was younger, she used to gush about this topic, talking about it like it was the most normal thing for Mike and Vanessa as well. As time passed, she had begun to learn that it was actually not the case and this was when she began to talk less and less about it.

She never tried to hide this from her parents, she knew who she was and they did as well. But this did not change the fact that they had not talked about this for a long time and thus, it was hard for Bloom to tell how their reactions were going to be like.

"And what exactly was is that you wanted to talk about?" Vanessa began in a gentle voice. Bloom looked up, relieved, although she did hear the slight shake in her voice, indicating uncertainty.

"I know that this is a difficult topic for you, but I am very glad that you are here, for everything."

"Of course, we love you. You are our daughter," Mike assured her and held her hand. Bloom smiled.

"Well, as you know Magix is a magical dimension, very different from our's." Both of them nodded in understanding. "Last year, you might remember that Daphne gave me a few books about Magix, the magical world and Domino, my home planet. Daphne herself told me that in Magix, there are three different schools. One of them is Alfea, the school for young fairies."

The fiery girl took a deep breath and made a pause, anticipating that both of them would need this. They probably know by this point where this talk was heading to.

"Bloom..." Vanessa wanted to say something, but she was too confused to find out exactly what it was.

"I know this is sudden and that you had not planned this, but... but I though a long time about this."

"What would it mean if you were to go to that school? What is it for a school?" Mike asked.

"Alfea is school for fairies. It is the only school in Magix that is dedicated to educate young fairies, actually, it is the only one in the whole magical dimension. I would be taught how to control my power, spells, how to fight evil... and it's a boarding school."

"But... What about your life here? Your education? Can Daphne not teach you all of these?" Mike asked, slightly worried and surely confused by this conversation. When he woke up this morning, this was the least what he had expected in his mind.

"Dad, I know it is hard for you to understand this, but I really want to do this. I am a fairy! I have powers, actually, one of the greatest in the magical dimension and I have to learn how to control them! I could do so much more with them and Daphne cannot always be here... you know that."

Just like magic was a sour topic, Daphne was even less approached. Bloom had explained what had happened with her older sister, her rescue, Daphne's death. It was unreal at first, so hard to imagine, but what was even harder was the distress and mourning of Bloom over a sister they never knew.

"Was this Daphne's idea?" he asked her.

"What? No!" Bloom did not intend to shout, but she could not stand it when Mike asked in that, according to her, accusing tone.

"Bloom, just calm down. I am sure your father did not meant it in that way." Vanessa stood up and stroked Bloom's back.

"I know that," Bloom sighed. "But please, Daphne has nothing do to with that. Actually, she doesn't even know. You are the first I had approached and believe, I have really thought about this for a long time, this isn't just a sudden idea that came to my mind."

"We know that, Bloom," Vanessa insisted and kept soothing her daughter.

"But Bloom, what about your education? Your future? Your life in Gardenia? Do you want to throw it all away?" Mike asked.

"Dad, I... I know it's hard, but I just have to do this. I have to go to Alfea!" Vanessa frowned, there was something in Bloom's voice that led her believe that there was a bigger story behind this.

"Is that all that you want?" she asked.

Bloom starred at her mother in surprise. Vanessa kept looking at her with a knowing look.

"It was around my 16th birthday. I thought about how next year, I am going to be 17 and then 18, the number goes on. It was around the same age that Daphne ... that this battle had begun and everything started. I want to do something, anything. I know, everyone keeps saying that this is not my fault, because it doesn't change the fact I want to do something. Daphne, the state she is in, is all because of me." Her parents wanted to protest, but Bloom shook her head.

"She had risked her life for the sake of mine, nothing you say could change this fact. Do many years have passed and now, I want to help her. I want to be able to talk with my sister, not through my dreams or projections of her, but to really see her. I want to touch her, I want to know what it feels like to hug her and for her to take me in her arms."

"Oh Bloom..."

"I also want to search for my parents, my other parents, Marion and Oritel," Bloom added. She might as well let everything loose. "Please, don't misunderstand, I love the both of you, very much. You are wonderful parents, don't ever think that you are not or that you aren't enough! Because you are!" Bloom looked at them pleadingly, hoping that they believed her.

"We believe you, Bloom," Mike smiled placably. Bloom sighed in relief.

"They disappeared 15 years ago, since the battle and most of them believe that they are dead, but that's not true. I can feel that they are not. I want to search for them. Daphne had loved them very much, they are her parents. And I... I ... I just-"

"We understand, Bloom, it's just something you have to do." Vanessa understood and she also understood her daughter's reasoning. She found it noble of her daughter to try to help her sister and she felt proud of her.

"Does that mean...?"

"Bloom, no matter what you do, just like we have to know that you will always love us, you have to know that I will always support your decision, no matter what," she explained.

"Thank you, thank you so much, mom!" Bloom went and hugged her mother. She was grateful for her and she felt relief and happiness wash over her, as she received her mother's consent. She let go and looked at Mike, remembering that she needed his' as well. "Dad?"

Mike starred at the table, surely considering his answer.

"You know," Bloom began, "you don't have to answer me now. It must be shock for you. Just please, it would be a great chance for me and I really want to get to know that place, the magic, the people, and-"

"Bloom," Mike held out his hand. "I already have made a decision. But in the end, you have to go and ask Daphne." He sighed in defeat and looked at his daughter.

"You are saying yes?"

"I could never deny you anything," Mike smiled and opened his arms, as his daughter threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that he would get that chance often anymore. The prospect of letting her go, into another dimension, the one she was born from and living without her, everything seemed ... too much. Above the question whether she could handle everything, he wondered whether he was able to.

But as he held her in his arms and looked at his wife, who smiled encouragingly at them, he knew he made the right decision.

"But everything about this school, fees, books and whatever, you have to talk with Daphne about that!" he said in a rather strict voice, but the women just laughed.

* * *

The sky was beautiful, filled with orange and warm red colors. The sky was clear and the few clouds were also tainted in heartwarming colors. Bloom was sitting in a pavilion. This must be a garden, she concluded, given the green wonderfully planted flowers, trees and hedges.

"This was mother and father's favorite place," a deep, sultry, but still gentle voice tuned in.

"Daphne!" Bloom cried in excitement. It had been so long since they were able to talk. She always felt elated whenever she had the chance to see her sister. "I have missed you!" she ran towards the golden figure, in order to be closer to her.

"My precious little angel, how are you doing?" Daphne opened her arms and Bloom would have loved to jump into them, if it were not for the fact that this is a mere projection of her sister. But even if she stood in front of her, she knew, she would never be able to touch her.

"I had something to ask you. Well, actually, this has been on my mind for a long time and I just wanted to know what you thought about that...?" she asked uncertainly, whilst playing with her finger.

"What is it?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Well, you remember how last year you gave me a few books about Magix as my birthday present?" Daphne nodded. "And I know that there is this school for fairies, actually you have mentioned it a few times as well. So, I was wondering..."

"You want to attend Alfea?" Bloom nodded eagerly, hoping this would be able to persuade her sister, since she heard a tad of doubt in her voice. "Bloom..." The long sigh that followed afterwards was not a good sign. Bloom heard the alarm in her head ring loudly.

"Daphne, please, I think it's a great opportunity."

"What would you possibly want in Alfea?" She knew that Daphne did not mean to sound so... mean, but it still hurt a bit nevertheless.

"Maybe the fact that I am supposed to attend this school last year? I should have gone last year, but I didn't, because you did not bring it up and I didn't wanted to either, if you did not. But Daphne, please understand, it's a great opportunity -"

"You know how dangerous it can be," Daphne interrupted her with a frustrated sigh, and accusation in Bloom's opinion.

"Daphne, it had been 15 years! You said yourself that those witches have not been seen since the last battle with the Company of Light. They disappeared along with-" Bloom stopped herself, knowing she would regret the next words. She knew what the mere mention of their parents would cause Daphne. She may not have known them, but from what Daphne told and how Daphne's eyes shone, how her smile grew even bigger than when they were together, she knew that she must have loved and have been loved very much by their parents. She also knew that they were still a sour point for her sister. "I am sorry," Bloom whispered, after her sister did not reply.

"No, it's fine. You do have good points. What does Mike and Vanessa say?" she asked, hoping to perhaps gain support from Bloom's adoptive parents.

"They were not happy, as you can imagine, since it would mean that I would no longer live with them and so on, but they still agreed. Because despite everything, they _do_ know that this is my destiny, my heritage. I have a right to go there, Daphne, to learn how to deal with my powers, to strengthen them and learn how to become a great fairy."

Daphne sighed and turned away.

"I understand how you feel, after all, I, too, have visited this place once. I can still remember the good times I have spent there, how wonderful that place is and I am sure you would love this place, just like how I learned to love and cherish it."

"But then why? Why will you not let me go?" Bloom questioned. Daphne turned back to her, floating towards Bloom, her hands folded together in a begging manner.

"Bloom, dear sister, please understand that everything I do, I am doing it for you, for your sake and well-being. I just want you to be protected." She held out her hand, visibly cupping Bloom's cheek and caressing it softly.

"I know," Bloom whispered. She felt empty, when she leaned into her hand. "I know that, I know all of that. I can **see** it!"

The both of them starred into each other for a while, both relinquishing in that small moment, when they were so close.

They were _so_ close.

"Daphne, I know that you would give everything up for me, I _know _that! And... I can't blame you for not wanting me to go, I know that you just want to protect me, but please." She tried to hold on to her sister's hand. "Just this time, let me be the one to help you! I want to go to Alfea, I want to learn more about magic, I want to help you."

"Oh Bloom..."

"I know I can do this, Daphne. I am sure of that, I can learn... I promise, I will do my best and then... then I can help you," Bloom reached out her hand, trying to place her hand over Daphne's chest, but as she expected, her intention was in vain, as her hand moved past her, never once reaching her. "I can search for our parents, I know- **we** know that they are alive, we can feel it, you told me that once, right? And then I will be able to help _you_..."

"Bloom..." It was touching, yet so sad to see her sister like this. She was happy to know that her sister cared so much for her, to go to that extend, but still... "It's not worth it, little sister. The only thing that matters now is that _you_ are alive, ... if I lost you, if we lost you, then there will be nothing left anymore..."

"It doesn't have to be like this." Daphne sat down and patted on the place next to her.

"When mother and father left, they ordered me to protect you." Bloom choked. "And I did. I never regretted it, I was so very proud of myself, when I sent you through the portal, even when I faced the Ancestral Witches, I didn't feel any regret, because I knew that _you_ lived. The only thing I could regret is that I don't get to see you as much as I would love to, to not to hold you. But in the end..." She tried to patch her sister's head, when she heard her tears fall.

"Daphne..."

"Bloom, I never regretted my choices, despite their consequences..." She looked down on herself. "And now look at you, you have grown so much, and I have to thank Mike and Vanessa for this, for raising you into this beautiful young girl, so headstrong, yet so brave and noble. You are everything our parents wanted for you to be. I don't know if they could forgive me if I..." If she could have, she would have kissed her temple, Bloom knew that, but she also knew that they both were aware that Daphne was not able to do that. That just made her more determined.

"I know that you don't regret this, you have told me that so many times, but Daphne, if I don't do this, then I **will** regret this," Bloom declared in a strong voice. "I love you, I love you much. I am thankful for everything you have given me and I _know_ that I would never be able to give it back, but please, let my try."

Daphne listened to her little sister beg her. It broke her heart to see her sister's distress. If she had just asked for something else, anything, anything else and she would have given it to her. She loved her sister, but...

She looked back to Bloom and for the first time, she really looked into her pleading blue eyes, and despite their color, it reminded Daphne of her mother's own eyes. A memory flash across her eyes, as she remembered the last time she had seen her. She, too, had locked with that painfully pleading look in her eyes at Daphne, while she begged her daughter, already a powerful fairy on her own, to stay at the palace, instead of joining her parents in the last battle.

Just like that time, she was not able to resist the wish.

"Just please, promise me to stay save. And never tell anyone our secret, never reveal yourself as the Fairy and Keeper of the Dragon Fire. Nobody shall know that you are the last surviving Princess of Domino." Daphne warned.

"Daphne..." Bloom realized by her words that this was a way of her to relent and approve her decision. She wanted to thank her, but she was denied that chance, as she felt the world around her crumble

"Daphne!"

Bloom shouted, but after her next blink, she would wake up and she would find herself back in her room in Gardenia, Earth.

* * *

**A/N:** In case you were wondering, there are a few reasons that I started working on this story. For one, I was always into the what-if stories, and especially with similar twists like this. The other -and one of the main reasons - was because I found it interesting and of course, I did wonder what would have happened, if she indeed knew all about her past. What would be different, what would change, but also what would still be the same.

This is just my take and my thoughts of what would/ could have been and perchance, for some it would actually be a different case.

The biggest in this story is actually Daphne. In most of her scenes, she is portrayed as rather serious, very calm, almost emotionless, as described in some of her personality profiles. For me, she was almost the most interesting character, mostly due to the mystery that surrounded her, I guess. Bloom's story, personality, relationships were done again and again. Maybe it is the mystery, the so many possibilities that was so attractive about Daphne as a character. so in this story, Daphne is able to draw more powers (I actually thought that in retrospection, her magical abilities never made sense, since they seem to grow with each season, yet she seemed to be almost non-existent during the first season, not to mention how she also got to play a bigger role along with with number of seasons (okay maybe not in the fourth, but the fifth made up for all of that!))

Also, since Daphne's abilities are increased, she is able to get more in touch with her sister through dreams or projections or whatever. Frankly, I think those are going to be my favorite scenes^^.

Besides, I was always interested in the workings of their relationship, considering that Bloom was never raised in knowledge of her heritage, her status as a princess or heiress - of one of the most prosperous kingdoms by that - or just the thought of another family, so this must be all new. I know that this a cartoon for kids, but seriously, it was a bit too - let's just say - unbelievable that she did not suffer from any doubts, typical teen angst or insecurities.

Okay, up until now, this is so far what I have to say and what I got to explain. So, until next chapter then and **thanks for reading**

love you guys


	2. Alfea

Disclaimer:

**Title**: The Secret Princess

**Summary Plot:** What if Bloom had known all along about the magical world, about the Dragon Fire, who she was and also, what she had lost? Now, thanks to her sister, with a suitcase in her hand, in front of Alfea's gate, she is ready to face her heritage and reclaim what she had once lost.

* * *

_"Unless commitment is made, there are only promises and hopes... but no plans." - Sir Francis Bakon_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The preparations were... frankly said a mess.

There were so many things to be done, considered and handled. The most important thing was the question how to get Bloom in the school itself. After all, she could not introduce herself in the registration form as Princess Bloom of Domino or in any other way that made people realize who she truly was. So it meant that they needed to come up with a story that:

a) would explain why she would come from Earth

b) at the same time explain why she possessed magical powers

c) the situation with her magical parents.

d) why she was in Alfea

Daphne had a field day over all of this and additionally she wanted to come up with ways to manage Bloom's financial situation. As humble as Daphne was for most princesses, it was beyond her mind to let her sister, a Princess of Domino and heiress apparent to the throne actually be poor. Especially considering that Domino was _the_ richest planet of the magical dimension. But there was nothing she could do much about this, since she was tied to Lake Roccaluce and then also had to explain for what purpose her money withdrawal would be.

It was almost funny to see her sister go mad over such things. But she guessed that she could not blame her, after all it was a lot of work and they had no help either, not that she could blame Vanessa or Mike. They did their best, they supported her and did everything they could possibly do, like going shopping with her and what not.

But after everything, it was worth the effort.

So here she was.

Bloom starred at the great gates of the school. The walls around the castle were colored in a light pink, the roof was in a blue and it would have been probably too cliche and cheesy for most people, but she could not help but admire the architecture. She fell in love with the magnificent building, in which she was supposed to spend the next - hopefully - three years of her life, learning how to control and further her magic.

_So this is Alfea._

Bloom smiled and took her luggage, ready to enter the gates and walk into ... _this_. She had imagined herself to be more nervous, more anxious, considering it was an environment she had never been into, yet it was so easy. She did not find it difficult, even though she knew that the moment she stepped onto the school ground, she would take a step into the magical world, full of wonder and... _magic_.

It sounded silly, she knew.

But still, she felt herself getting excited over the prospect. Maybe part of the reason was that she knew that she had finally found the one place she belonged to. She was born in this world of magic, she was born _for_ it.

"Come on, Kiko, are you ready?" Bloom asked her little pet. As a response, he jumped on her luggage. She giggled and walked into the school.

As Bloom walked to the campus she noted that all of the fairies were already gathered around the campus. There was even a line of people formed, at its head was an older woman with short brown hair and a grim face hidden behind her glasses. She looked rather strict, especially at the moment when she picked her glasses and looked through her list diligently, with a nervous young freshman in front of her.

Poor girl, Bloom thought.

"Quite scary, huh." Bloom turned her head around, seeing a young girl next to her. She wore flashy clothes, blond hair, pretty face and even with one look Bloom could tell that she possessed a shining personality. Whether this was a good or bad thing had yet to be revealed. She did look like one of those typical popular High School cheerleader girls.

"Yeah," Bloom agreed.

"Don't worry, she is just the assistant of the headmistress, Griselda."

"You know her?" Bloom asked.

"More than I would like to know," she shuddered, but then smiled at Bloom. "Hi, I am Stella, Princess of Solaria."

"I'm Bloom. Nice to meet you." So this was the princess of Solaria, Bloom figured. Daphne had not told her much about the royalty on Magix, frankly, this had never risen to discussion. There had been more important, more interesting things they shared during their rare talks. So, she failed to ever inquire about that aspect, although maybe she should have, considering that she was one herself.

Stella began to involve her in a conversation and it did not take long for Bloom to figure out what Stella's world revolved around. But it did not bother her, Stella was pretty friendly and talkative. She seemed really nice.

"So, where do you come from?" Stella asked her, as they stood in the line. Bloom took a deep breath.

"I am from Earth."

"Earth?" Stella asked incredulously.

"Yes, I grew up with adoptive parents."

"But your parents are from Magix?"

"Yeah."

Stella would have probably asked more questions, but it was now her turn in the queue.

"Good morning, Miss Griselda," Stella greeted her.

"Well, if it isn't the Stella, Princess of Solaria. I didn't think I'd see you here. After what had happened last year, I am surprised you chose to grace us with your presence once again."

"I don't give up that easily, you know," Stella responded in a rather cheeky tone.

"And who is that young girl next to you?"

"My name is Bloom," she explained. She really hoped that she wouldn't-

"And where are you from?"

"Earth?" Okay, in her mind and according to the plan, she should have sounded more self-confident, but Daphne could not blame her, especially if she knew Griselda.

"Earth?!" Griselda gasped in surprise, her eyes skipping over her papers and indeed, to her surprise there was such a name on the list.

"I am pretty sure that it is on the list," Bloom laughed nervously. Of course, Daphne made sure that it her name was on the list and although none of them felt good at faking her name, Daphne assured her -or more herself - that it had just been right and proper of her, since it was her right as a Princess of Domino, but in the end, it did not ease their conscience.

"Yes, indeed, there it is. You may pass." Griselda said, trying to regain her cool. Bloom smiled and went past her. She sighed, knowing she passed the first hurdle, although if each of the anticipated obstacle was as nerve-wracking as this, then perhaps she would die of a heart-attack earlier than her graduation.

"Wow, so you come from Earth?" Stella asked amazed.

"Yes, I was raised there, so I don't know much about Magix," Bloom explained, hoping that Stella would catch the bait and instead of bombarding her with questions, she would instead try to explain the workings of this world. However, for the time of the being, she was saved from her worries, as Griselda began to deliver her speech. Bloom sneaked a small peak and she saw that all of the girls were all lined up.

"This school will be your home for the next three years. BUT," She shouted that word with such strong voice that Bloom thought she may fall from the shock. "This home can cease to be your's at any moment. The rules of this institution is based on discipline. Disregard these rules and I will personally you to the front gate. This is not a magician's school, you are not here to learn hocus-pokus, consequently, you may not use your powers in -"

Oh my, this is going to be a long day, Bloom thought.

"In fact, the only place you may display your power is in your class room under your teacher's supervision. IS THAT CLEAR, PRINCESS STELLA!" Bloom turned around to look at the blonde girl next to her, surprised at Griselda's accusing tone, as well as when she pointed her finger at Stella. "Thanks to you and your antics, the potion laboratory will not be until NEXT MONTH the earliest!"

"You blew the room?" Bloom asked in astonishment.

"So what? My father paid for all the damages," Stella responded.

She almost forgot, Stella was the Princess of Solaria, which means that such things would not mean much for her. Bloom could not help but wonder whether she would have ended up just like Stella, if she had been raised as a princess as well. She was ripped from her thoughts, as the headmistress arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late. I hope you'll excuse me."

"Oh there is no need for such stances. I hope Griselda did not frighten you too much," she joked. Griselda looked as though she wanted to protest, but she did not. "Welcome to Alfea, the best fairy school in whole Magix, by the way, it is also the only one."

Now that was a nice speech, Bloom thought.

The headmistress seemed nice. Although there was something... she could not figure it out exactly what it was, but she felt ... something. Something was not right, there was something, she just needed to figure out what.

In that moment, she realized that whilst she and Daphne planned everything through and through, they forgot one thing!

She did not know the principal's name!

The students followed the headmistress, slowly walking into the school building. As she stepped into it, Bloom was amazed by the sight that was offered to her. The inner building was even more architectonic beautifully than it was from the outside. If she would have had the time, she would draw the whole building, from every angle and corner, just to capture the beauty.

Despite her amazement, she was still listening to the principal, even if just half-hearted. Even Stella said something, but Bloom did not actually pay attention to her. However, there was one particular mention from the headmistress that made Bloom turn all the attention back to her.

"But please be careful. There are dangers lurking everywhere. Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower." Bloom froze at the mention of witches. She read about Cloud Tower, it was practically the opposite of Alfea, with Alfea being the school for fairies, Cloud Tower was destined to raise and educate all young girls to become witches.

Bloom shuddered at the thought. She had not met any witches before, she only knew them through Daphne's description and that was far from flattering, well at least in her opinion. Generally, it could be said that Bloom did not respond well to them, considering her history.

* * *

Bloom thought about how to she still had to find a way to acquire the name of the principal, in a very low-key manner.

"So that was the headmistress huh..." she began.

"You'll like headmistress Faragonda. She is always saying the same things, but she very nice," Stella explained.

So, it's Miss Faragonda. It seemed as though Daphne's lessons on proper talking and how to carry conversations - as princess ought to - have been worth the while, as boring as they were and surely, Daphne would not approve of her way of using her lessons and Bloom herself

A thunder struck her.

This name... it sounded familiar. Was this the reason for her weird feeling?

The next time, she should remember to ask Daphne.

"Oh hey look, we are in the same apartment." With enthusiasm Stella opened the door. Apparently she did not have to share the room with anyone. Bloom guessed it was because she was a princess. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the one, she was sorted into. She wondered with what kind of person she had to share it with.

As she walked into her room, the first thing she noticed was the mess that surrounded those four walls, there were especially a lot of plants. Carefully, she tried to find her way through the chaos, although it did not do her much good, because despite how careful she tried to be, she still managed to step onto something.

"Ow!" Surprised, she took a step back. She must have stepped over something whilst doing so, because the next thing she knew was how she lost her balance and soon after the feeling of her bottom meeting the harsh ground.

The plant kept screeching in pain. Out of panic, she tried to apologize to the plant.

"I'm sorry."

"No, excuse me. I just got here, and... well, I let all of my things all over the floor," a brunette stepped onto the scene. She had a tan skin that matched well with her long honey brown hair. "This is a speaking plant, one of my creations. My name is Flora." she continued to explain and caressed the plant under what Bloom supposed was its chin. Her voice was very friendly, very chirpy, but also very timid. When she accidently smash the plant to the ground, it became apparent that she had a bit of a clumsy personality, too.

"Hi, my name is Bloom."

"Oh, so you are the one from Earth. Very interesting." Bloom turned around and saw a pink-haired girl, whose clothes reminded Bloom a little bit of a futuristic scenario movie. "Everyone's already talking about it. My name is Tecna."

Well, apparently rumor spreads faster on fairy mouths than wildfire.

"I am Stella." Tecna eyed her suspiciously.

"Hey, I have already heard about you." Slowly, they were beginning to form a small circle.

"Yeah, me too." Curiously Bloom peaked behind the groom. They were already three, with herself they were four and since there were only three bedrooms, with Stella impounding one, she guessed that this must be the last girl she had to share the apartment with. "By the way, before you blow up the room, give us time to duck and cover, okay?"

This statement earned a giggle from all of the girls, maybe except for Stella, who preferred to pout over that question. Apparently, this tomboyish looking girl's name was Musa.

Maybe it is not going to be so bad. Those girls seemed pretty nice, despite their differences and hell, there were many of them. But at the same time, it would sure keep things lively around here. Not that Bloom is complaining about this, her life and its complicated predicament was lively enough for her.

* * *

"Miss Faragonda?" Griselda fidgeted with her glasses, she was unsure whether this was actually news for the headmistress. She was nervous, since she did not want to bother her with things she already knew and also, it would make it appear as though she was doubting the principal, however, this ordeal was too strange for her not to speak of it.

"What is it, Griselda?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"I am not sure whether you were already aware of this and I am sorry to bother you, but there is this girl, Bloom, I think..."

"What is it with her?" the headmistress asked, her interest peaked, as this was a new name for her, not that she knew all names from the girl, just a few, but still.

"I am not sure whether you were aware, but she is from Earth."

"From Earth?!" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Yes!" Miss Griselda confirmed, apparently, Faragonda was just as surprised as she was over the news. "I was surprised to find her on the list, but she was and..." she trailed off, waiting for an answer from the older woman.

"This is weird, I thought there weren't any fairies left on Earth," Miss Faragonda mused.

"Me either, I have heard that they disappeared centuries ago," Miss Griselda added.

"Yet, she was on the list, which means that someone must have helped her with the registration form, I myself cannot remember coming across this case," she turned towards her companion. "Griselda?"

"Yes madam?"

"I would like to talk to Bloom myself, please bring her to my office tomorrow," she ordered. Griselda nodded.

* * *

Magix was rather impressive. At the first glance, it was nothing unusual, except maybe for the vehicles that flew instead of rode down the street, but Bloom soon learned that it maybe have been the fact that everyone was used to it that made it seem so normal.

She was sitting in a cafe with her new friends, getting to know each other, like Flora and Stella had proposed. But instead of participating in their small talks and conversations, Bloom opted to observe the surrounding and the people around her. Sure, she had not come for the magic or because it was fun; she came here for her sister. She had a mission. But still, that does not mean that she is not allowed to learn new things, get to know people and their culture and there was a lot to learn about this magical culture.

"Bloom? Where are you?" Stella waved a hand in front of the red-haired girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just-"

"dreaming?" Flora asked, her eyes shining with understanding.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, Bloom, how do you like Magix?" Musa asked.

"Well, it's... I didn't expect that," Bloom admitted, her eyes switching back to the people around her.

"Talking about Magix, what is your story? Why are you from Earth?" Tecna began to question her.

"It's actually a long story," Bloom began. She took a deep breath, remembering the many lines she had repeated over and over again in her head. "My parents are from Magix, but they disappeared 15 years ago. For some reason, my adoptive parents had found me in a fire and since then, they raised me up until now that I am old enough to go to Alfea."

It was not Musa's turn to ask her.

"But how come that you know that you are a fairy? No one had showed it to you or even told you that, right?"

"Well, that's not true. I had a sister, she was much older than me. She was a fairy. She knew a lot about our parents and she never hid the fact that... well that I am magical," Bloom admitted, knowing this was actually the truth.

"It is nice to have a sister to share your secrets with," Flora agreed and Bloom could not shake the feeling that she knew it from experience.

"Flora, do you have a sister, too?"

"Yes, her name is Miele. She is very young, so she is staying in Linphea, my home planet. It would be a long time until she attends Alfea," she was practically gushing when she was talking about her sister, something which warmed up her heart. Bloom wondered whether Daphne had been just like Flora, when it came to her little sister.

Whilst Bloom and Flora seemed to get along great, especially when it came to this topic, two of the group seemed to feel rather uncomfortable. They looked down on either their hands or their drink, as they lost themselves in their thoughts. Of course, this did not get unnoticed for long. Bloom and Flora shared a glance, wondering whether they had said something wrong.

"Well girls, it's getting late."

"Tecna is right, maybe we should head back, it's getting late and I am sure, Miss Griselda would mind-" Flora began.

"More like she would behead us!" Stella mumbled, sighing, before standing up.

"Then, before it comes down to this, let's go to the bus," Musa proposed. They all agreed and left their places.

The bus was not arriving any minute and so they just walked slowly back to where they came from. This gave Bloom the chance to admire her surrounding.

"This place is really amazing. At first glance, one would not even notice, but the ornaments and decorations are really great," Bloom admitted.

The other girls just smiled at Bloom's enthusiasm. Frankly, they were already used to this place.

Bloom was still looking around the place, when one certain image came into her view.

"What is this place?" Bloom asked.

"What?" Tecna asked and stopped walking, the other girls followed her example. They followed Bloom's gaze, wondering what she was looking at. "This is an entrance. The place used to be an ancient temple, but nowadays, people don't have use for it anymore," Tecna explained, reading from her mini-computer.

She was entranced by the middle figure, who was centered by four other beings at each side. All of them looked alike, more or less human-like figure, their hands opened up and reached out for the sky. But the one in the middle was different.

She was special. Her form was much more detailed, more human-like and much more vivid. She was adorned with two veils flowing from her hand and she wore a mask, one that was just too familiar for Bloom.

It was Daphne.

"And who is this person?" It was unreal, as she pointed at the figure on the middle. This was her sister, displayed on a board, her image carved on a temple and looking down on her. She knew that this was her sister, but she wondered, and even if it was risky of her, she wondered whether people knew that this was her sister Daphne. Not the sister part, of course, that was to remain a secret, but she wondered whether people knew _her_.

"I don't know, but it looks cool," Stella replied with a shrug and Bloom winced at the indifferent tone she used.

"Stella," Flora scolded, "pay more respect. This used to be a temple. Those beings are sacred, they are Nymphs." At least Flora seemed to know a little bit, even if she did not get everything right. She looked around, Stella who tried to look as if she could care less for Flora's words, Tecna, who was looking through the digital codes that appeared in front of her face and Musa, who did not offer a better solace for her.

"Flora is right. I think that those nine persons are the Nymph's of Magix."

Maybe it would have been better if she had not asked, but at least she knew that those four girls barely knew anything about the Nymphs of Magix, of Daphne and probably, they barely knew anything about what happened 15 years ago, about Domino's downfall, Domino's princess of Domino, Bloom.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was mentioned in the first chapter that Bloom should have been already sent to school last year, but because I imagined that she could have been enrolled earlier, since there are people who are younger or older than the actual age group due to their birth. Anyway, in this story, since Daphne had trained with her before, Bloom's power manifested themselves at an earlier stage and I have read somewhere that it is possible that they go to Alfea with the age of 16 because that's when their powers manifest.

I am not sure whether it is apparent, but one of the changes in this AU is that Bloom never got to know **Stella** first, so Stella is not the person, who introduces her to the magical world. I always believed that the foundation of their friendship was mostly based on that. Sure there were other characteristic points for their friendship, like the fact that sometimes Stella can be too overbearing and Bloom being the one, who can tolerate and understand her and being the dreamy girl, of course she bonds with the first fairy she met, having depended on her and grateful for everything.

However, in this story, Bloom is a little different. She is not the kind of girl anymore, who dreams of the glittery world of magic and fabulous creatures. She is a girl on a mission and she barely cares for anything in this story, aside from her sister, the only true relationship she has ever known and has ever been consistent in her life, except for her adoptive parents. She knows enough about the magical dimension, thanks to her sister, thus she is **not easily impressionable. **

I am not sure whether it was that obvious or whether it caused any misunderstanding, but during the last part, when Bloom asked the girls about Daphne, they did not know that it was actually her. I have watched season 1 and I have noticed that when Bloom first wanted to learn more about Daphne, and Tecna showed her a hologram of her, no one knew who she exactly was. Despite the fact that it was actually just 16 years ago (really not a long time in history, especially when it came to important things like that). Anyway, for some reasons the girls are oblivious to these things and I thought it might be nice to continue this, I think it can get very interesting.

What is going to be changed, and perhaps be read from the small part with Griselda, is Bloom's relationship with Miss **Faragonda**, which is going to be explained in the next chapter. Anyway, let's just say that it will take a very different turn from the original story.

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.


	3. Faragonda

**Title**: The Secret Princess

**Summary Plot:** What if Bloom had known all along about the magical world, about the Dragon Fire, who she was and also, what she had lost? Now, thanks to her sister, with a suitcase in her hand, in front of Alfea's gate, she is ready to face her heritage and reclaim what she had once lost.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Luckily, they arrived on time, which meant no unwanted greeting from Griselda. All of the girls were pretty glad about this, none of them wanted to see that lady more than what was necessary. Happily, they walked to their apartment, ready to order their last things and get ready for bed, alas, they cheered too soon. As they almost reached their destiny, they were met with Griselda.

Bloom could have sworn that she saw each in the group wince at the sight of stern Griselda, who was waiting at their dorm for them. However, they had nothing to fear, since the only one she came for was Bloom, although she did spare Stella a pretty murderous look.

"Miss Faragonda wants to see you tomorrow morning," she merely told her and disappeared again. None of the girls dare to say something, they walked through the door as though nothing had happened. However, the moment they shut their door, knowing that Griselda was far from ear's reach, they bombarded Bloom with questions. But the most important one was the reason for Bloom's visit tomorrow.

"Well, I guess it is probably because of the Earth thing, you know. It is pretty unusual," she guessed jokingly, although deep down inside she was panicking, wondering whether her cover had been blown and the headmistress somehow knew about her identity. It was absurd, she knew. How could Miss Faragonda have known? But she is the headmistress after all, Bloom would not put it past her if she was all-knowing, having her eyes and ears everywhere.

So, although she tried her best to soothe herself in as many ways as possible, it was still hard for her to escape into her dreams and dear, how she longed for that.

_She wanted to see Daphne._

Bloom closed her eyes again, hoping that this time, when she opened her eyes again, she would find herself in some magical place that her sister had conjured up in order to entertain her, or just the cave underneath a lake she saw so many times, with her sister's glowing figure and her clothes floating around in the water like the divine goddess that Bloom always thought of her sister as.

"So, how was your first day?" Daphne asked her. Bloom knew that although Daphne was not all that fond of the idea of her being exposed to the magical world, she _was_ proud of her. She loved Alfea.

"Daphne, you know that this is not my first day. The lessons are just starting tomorrow."

"Well, was it eventful nevertheless?"

"I did meet a few... girls?" Bloom was unsure whether she could already count them as her friends, on the other hand, she would rather stay close to them, than others, since she already had to share her apartment with them and all. "They were really interesting, everyone of them is very different and I think they all come from different planets, so yeah, they are probably very different, but they also seem very nice."

"That's good to hear. There is nothing more terrible than having to share your room for the next few years with someone you cannot stand or get along with."

"Are you talking about experiences?" Bloom teased her sister, knowing that this was impossible. No one could dislike Daphne, she was perfect. Okay, maybe just in her eyes, but really, she could not imagine someone disliking her sister, who always seemed so friendly and nice and open-going.

"No, but I can still imagine what it's like."

"Don't worry about me, the girl I have to share my room with is very nice. She is from Linphea."

"Well, Linphean people tend to be tranquil, quiet and peaceful," Daphne agreed.

"Yeah, she reminds me a little of you. She has a little sister and I can see that she is very fond of her."

Daphne smiled at her sister.

"Was there anything else?" she asked. Bloom pondered about it for a second and then it struck her. Yes, of course, there was something she wanted to talk with her sister about.

"Yes, there actually is. Daphne, do you know something about Miss Faragonda?"

"Faragonda?" Daphne sounded rather shocked to have heard that name and Bloom wondered why. "Why are you asking?"

"This is our headmistress. I don't know, maybe you have mentioned her to me, since you have been at the school, too. Her name sounded familiar, but I cannot remember why."

"Faragonda, huh..." Daphne seemed to think about the name, for along time if Bloom had to admit. "No, when I was at school, Faragonda had not been the principal of Alfea, she had not even been a professor, she was far too busy for that. I guess she settled down and became principal after it happened."

"But Daphne, do you know her? You sound like you do. But how?" She turned towards her little sister and although Bloom could not see it, she could feel a pair of pained eyes over her.

"Do you remember when I told you that our parents fought with the strongest wizards, fairy and witches against the Witches?" Bloom nodded, not sure what she wanted to imply. "On the contrary to what you believe, there were not many, don't misunderstand, their number was not equal to their power. Anyway, our parents were the strongest and bravest of them all, and even if perhaps not in power, they were so mentally. Our parents were the ones, who lead Magix in the war against evil. They founded the Company of Light, every powerful wizard, fairy, witch and whatever you can imagine were united underneath that banner."

"What does that have to do with my question?" Bloom asked irritated, the story was fine and well, but she failed to understand why it had anything to do with her question.

"Be patient, sister, it is a virtue you have yet to acquire." Like all monarchs of Domino had to. "And the reason why is because now, I will tell you who exactly they were. There a few of them, the most trusted and most powerful among them three certain people I believe you will meet very soon."

"Daphne..." Suddenly, her stomach was filled with dread, anticipating her next words.

"Father and mother were close friends with them, they trusted them very much, otherwise they would not have asked them to join him in his battle," Daphne explained. "One of them was Faragonda."

"You are telling me that my old, very old - Daphne you have not seen her -, my headmistress was _friends_ with our parents! That they were fighting together?"

"Do you really believe that they would appoint someone with less than stellar credits as the headmistress of the school in which the fairies of the future are trained?"

"Daphne..."

"She must have become headmistress after the battle, since this is surprising for me as well," Daphne mused. "I have not known her personally, we met a few times, when father held council meetings and war strategies, but I do have heard her name a few times. There is no mistaking, I do believe that this world is small enough that she will become your headmistress and given her resume and achievements, I can believe that she became Alfea's headmistress."

"Do you like her?" Bloom asked. Daphne laughed, although Bloom could not tell whether it was sarcastic or even-

"It does not matter whether I like her or not, the only thing that matters is that she will not find out our secret."

"Well, tomorrow I have a meeting with her in her office," Bloom admitted. She could feel that Daphne was far from amused by that.

"Does she know? Have your revealed anything to her?"

"No, Daphne, I have not. Perhaps it is just the fact that I came from Earth or something. I am not that useless you know," Bloom replied, she could not help but feel that her sister was not giving her enough credits. She knew that Daphne was doubting and very suspicious of all of this, but damn it! She wished that her sister could trust her more, not just herself but also her abilities.

"Bloom, I am sorry, I did not meant to insult or hurt you in any way. I am just worried."

"There is no need for you to. I am very capable of taking care of myself and I did tell you that Earth as my home planet was suspicious."

"Would you rather want me to write Domino inside it?"

Bloom sighed, knowing that there is no way to end this on a good note if they kept blaming each other.

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You don't want Faragonda to find out our secret, am I right."

"Of course," Daphne replied with insistence, as though it was the most obvious thing.

"But have you not said that our parents trusted? Why don't you? Do you not trust her? Why?" For Bloom it seemed beyond comprehension that Daphne did not, considering that their parents did. As much as Bloom loved Daphne, she also knew that Daphne was a parent's child, she was the picture perfect daughter mothers dreamed of when they carried them in her stomach and obedient daughter fathers hoped they would receive once they are plagued with thoughts of their daughter chased by random boys.

If she did not knot it better, she would almost believe that their parent's word for Daphne were almost God's word to priests. Diligently following with obedience and no ounce of doubt.

"Imagine what would happen if she did know. She can become a liability, the more knows the harder it will get to keep things under cover," Daphne reasoned.

"So, it's just that, nothing else?"

"What else should it be?"

"Well... I thought that maybe..." Bloom stammered and looked at her knees.

"She was very nice whenever I saw her, as a child I even thought she was pretty cool. They all were, Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, even Hagen," Daphne giggled, reminiscing in old times.

"Pretty hard to imagine," Bloom laughed as well.

"That's because you are a brat, pay more respect to your elders," Daphne teased her.

"Hey-!"

Bloom opened her eyes again, wanting to hear more of her sister's laughter.

"What is it, Bloom?" Flora asked.

"Nothing," Bloom replied and leaned back into her bed. "It was just a dream." Flora looked at her with a sympathetic look, never knowing the true story behind her words, that they mean just so much more than she expected.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Bloom asked as she entered the room.

"Yes, Bloom, please close the door." She did as the headmistress asked her to. "How do you like Alfea?"

So the small talk first, heh? She tried to remain as calm as possible, this was an important lesson Bloom had learned from Daphne. Calmness and indifference were the best defenses and it turned out to be true many times over.

"Alfea is really great, it's very beautiful. I don't think that I had ever seen something as beautiful as this building... and I am very excited about this school year," Bloom told her, not really knowing what she was expecting to hear.

"That's great to hear and you are getting along well with your roommates?"

Why didn't she get to the point? She hated how she was beating around the bush. She could be wanting to lighten up the mood, but if this was the case, then it was miserably failing, because it just made her more nervous and if this was the case... then she was doing a great job!

"They all seem very nice and although I have not known them for long, I think that we can get along and be friends, but who can say what the future tells, right?" she pretended to joke in a legit as possible.

"Bloom, there are matters that I would like to discuss with you."

"It concerns my whereabouts, right?"

"I am sorry for bothering you, but you do realize that this is rather unusual case for us. We had not had a fairy from Earth for centuries, not until you," Faragonda pushed at her glasses.

"Yes, I can understand." Bloom guessed that this was her cue to tell her story or rather her and Daphne's story. "I was actually not born on Earth. I was born here, somewhere in Magix, I just don't know where. It was 15 years ago, my parents disappeared, I just know this from my sister and that I was raised by my adoptive parents."

"But you knew that you were from here?"

"Yes, my sister never hid that from me. I came here, because I know that she would have liked it, if I did and she insists that my parents would have wanted this as well, but I don't know for sure of course."

"Oh, so your sister attended Alfea? What's her name? Perhaps I know her," Faragonda offered with a persuading smile. Bloom wondered whether this nice, forthcoming and helping lady was really who she was or whether she was just doing what she found necessary to get the information she needed.

"No, she went here more than 15 years ago, so I am not sure. I could ask her, but..."

"No, it's fine, I wasn't here at that time either. I was ... busy..." Something flashed in the older woman's eyes, probably a memory buried deep and hidden in her mind and although she could not see it, Bloom could still imagine what she was thinking of. "Where is your sister? Is she in Magix as well? You need someone to take care of you, after all."

Bloom shook her head.

"She isn't here, actually, she has been gone for a long time," Bloom replied in a small, quiet voice.

"Oh my, that's..." Apparently she had not expected to hear this from Bloom. But what else did she expect when she summoned her here?

"It's fine. I may not have seen her, and maybe even miss her, but I can still feel her," Bloom put her hand over her heart. "I can still hear her voice, I still remember it, her and I see her in my dreams, too." Bloom smiled. This was the truth, she was not lying, but just because it was the truth does not mean that everyone see's it as such. She was sure that Miss Faragonda misunderstood her truth, but she did not feel like correcting her either, after all, she did put her words as vague as possible not without a reason.

"Oh Bloom," Maybe she should feel guilty, for manipulating this nice woman like this, but to hell with it. She was a desperate girl, who took desperate measures to get what she wanted and she did feel dirty, somewhere in her heart, but she failed to care for that.

She wouldn't understand.

None of them would.

"Maybe I should get back to the class, I don't want to be late. Is there something you want to ask?"

"Actually, yes, do you know what happened with your parents?" This was definitely not a question she had anticipated and - she would have cursed, if Daphne had not told her that a princess did not curse, especially a fairy princess, she wasn't a witch! - she thought of answers she could give.

"No, I don't. I was too young to do that and D- then my sister... she did not tell me either." She was getting too used to using her sister, something she had never done before on Earth and this was dangerous. She could not slip her name, as slim as the chances were that they would connect the two. Yesterday had showed that none of the girls knew, but still, as slim as the chances were, chances were chances.

"Oh, I am sorry for that. Maybe I can help you in the future if you find something, I am always here for you, Bloom." The gentle and motherly tone she used in her voice made Bloom want to believe her, to accept the hand that she offered her and for a moment, she did consider forgoing her sister's words.

"Thank you, Miss Faragonda." Bloom smiled painfully and honestly grateful, as she rose from her seat and went towards the door. However, as grateful as she was, she still feel that despite her words, her convincing act, there was a doubt lingering in Miss Faragonda's eyes. She did not fully believe her, but as Daphne had said, she did not become headmistress of a school which was specialized in training the fairies of tomorrow, without a reason.

* * *

On the first day, the students were shown the many rooms, areas and placed in Alfea, like the library, the dining hall, the laboratories, although according to Griselda's announcement yesterday, it would take a little longer until they could be used again. Bloom also learned that each of the girl she had to share her apartment with were also in her class. It would be interesting. They were nice girls... at least she thinks so.

The library was big and just as impressive as the rest of this building. She imagined herself spending most of her time in these four walls. After all, she wanted to get better, acquire more knowledge about the magical dimension and become a great fairy.

All just for one goal.

She concentrated on the place around her. There were a lot of books, which of course was no surprise, considering that this was a library, but like the entire building, it was architecturally seen beautifully crafted in a way that let her stunned eyes admire its art.

The books in the shelves seemed interesting, some were plain, some were adorned with a beautiful ancient cover that was no doubt worth the entire history of whatever its topic was about, but either way, she was assured that it contained a value that she might need in the future.

She couldn't wait to get those things in her fingers.

Bloom smiled, thinking and considering her own thoughts, this play may become her new sanctuary, especially if her own room became too nosy, which might be the case looking at the people she had to share her rooms with.

* * *

**A/N:** As I might have already hinted, the relationship with Faragonda and Bloom is going to be different than in the canon first season. Few patterns can already be found in their conversation. Bloom is not above lying to her or at least, misleading her. This is all due to the fact that she has Daphne to depend on and this time, she is on a mission.

Bloom is not the little lost girl anymore, searching for guidance and answers and if she might be in need of them, she wold have Daphne to turn to. Instead she is the mature and determined princess, who searches for a way to go through it and help her sister. That would be my point of view, if anyone might disagree, feel free to tell me, maybe I am even missing a few points and if you were interested in other changes which I had not commented on, ask me too.

I am unsure as of yet, but I believe in the next chapter, she would be finally meeting our dear prince charming...

See the difference

Until next chapter.


End file.
